(MyungJong) Jongie The Little Fairy
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Kim Myung Soo merupakan aktor muda yang sangat terkenal. Entah sebuah keberuntungan, ataukah sebuah kesialan karena dia harus terpaksa berurusan dengan peri cantik bernama Sung Jong yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai... peri pelindungnya? Aigo INFINITE MyungJong Fics


**FF YAOI/MYUNGJONG/Jongie The Little Fairy/Part 1**

**Title: Jongie The Little Fairy**

**Author: Bang Young Ran**

**Rating: T **

**Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Fantasy/AU**

**Length: Chaptered **

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Myung Soo (L)**

**Lee Sung Jong**

**Support Cast: **

**Nyusul~~**

**Disclaimer: MyungJong is Woolim Label*dah ganti jadi ini 'kan?* Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah* **

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! **

**Author's Note: **Annyeong~~*bow* Another chappie FF from me^^ Aq ni cintaaaaaaaa banget sama MyungJong. Tatapan L itu loh... bikin greget! Pa lagi klo udah ngeliat ke arah Sung Jong! Rasanya jiwa shipp ni gak brenti2 bereuforia sambil treak 'GYAAAAAAAAA o' Hehehehe~ dah dlu ne, crita ni bkal cma 3 chap ja, mka dari tu, Review juseyo~~~~ m(_ _)m Ppyong~

**Summary: **Kim Myung Soo merupakan aktor muda yang sangat terkenal. Entah sebuah keberuntungan, ataukah sebuah kesialan karena dia harus terpaksa berurusan dengan peri cantik bernama Sung Jong yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai... peri pelindungnya? Aigo~

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

**Jongie The Little Fairy**

**Part 1**

"Lihatlah, lihatlah, betapa _childish_-nya dirimu, Kim Myung Soo!"

Myung Soo mengerucutkan bibirnya hingga maju dua senti. Dia paling sebal bila dikatai Sang Manager seperti itu. Bukan salahnya 'kan, kalau Myung Soo menginginkan kamera SLR terbaru? Secara, Myung Soo 'kan hobi sekali mengambil foto.

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu membeli benda itu lagi. Bukankah dua bulan yang lalu kau juga baru membeli kamera?!"

"Tapi, Hyung, ini SLR keluaran terbaru! Masa Hyung tega membiarkanku melewatkannya!?" Myung Soo memang pantang menyerah. SLR terbaru, Myung Soo harus mendapatkannya bagaimanapun caranya. HARUS. "Lagipula, aku 'kan pakai uang hasil kerja kerasku sendiri, Hyung!"

Si manager mendelik artis didikannya sebal. "Ya, aku tahu itu uang hasil kerja kerasmu. Tapi ummamu menyuruhku untuk membatasi pengeluaranmu yang berlebihan itu. Ingat?"

Skakmat.

Kim Myung Soo, aktor tampan yang biasa dipanggil L itu akhirnya dengan tidak elit berguling-gulingan di lantai kayu apartemennya. Dia sebal, kesal, kesaaaalllllll sekali! Kenapa sih, Manager Hyung-nya ini ember sekali sampai-sampai melapor pada ummanya segala? L memang bor – ah, bukan, dia hanya... loyal, mungkin?

"Berhenti berakting, Myung Soo. Kau pikir dengan melihatmu merajuk seperti anak kecil, aku akan luluh?" Sang manager berkata sarkartis. Namja berkepala tiga itu akhirnya meninggalkan L sendiri. Pergi keluar dari apartemen sang aktor.

"DASAR AHJUSSI PELIT!" jerit L setelah memastikan manager hyung-nya benar-benar pergi. Dasar _childish_ -.-

Sekarang apa yang bisa L lakukan? Dia putus asa. Tidak ada harapan. SLR terbaru itu tidak akan pernah ia genggam. Salahnya sendiri, seharusnya dulu dia meminta bayaran _cash_ langsung ke rekeningnya. Bukannya ke rekening si manager. L memang sangat mempercayai pria itu, namun siapa menyangka kalau sang manager akan bekerja sama dengan ummanya untuk mengatur segala pengeluaran yang L lakukan? Menyebalkan. L sudah dewasa. Dia tinggal di apartemen mewah hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri. Dia mendapat penghasilan yang lebih dari cukup untuk orang seusianya melalui akting. Sudah seharusnya ummanya tercinta itu tidak ikut campur dalam urusan hidupnya lagi, 'kan?!

"Ottokkhe?" L menatap langit-langit ruang santainya nanar. Kalau ada yang melihat penampilannya saat ini, pastilah tidak ada yang menyangka kalau dirinya adalah L, seorang aktor terkenal yang merupakan idola remaja masa kini. L memang selalu berdandan simpel di rumah. Cukup celana olah raga hitam pendek dan satu T-shirt hitam biasa. Begitulah tampilan L di balik layar selama ini.

Merasa apa yang dilakukannya sia-sia, L akhirnya memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan keluar saja. Namja tampan itu meraih jaket hitamnya dan sebuah kamera SLR mahal mliknya dari meja nakas kamar. Dia sempat sedih lagi melihat kamera di tangannya.

"Ah~ seandainya aku mendapatkan SLR terbaru itu, hiks..." ratapnya mulai terisak. Ck~

########0.0#########

"Jongie, umma tidak menyangka kau melakukan ini." Sesosok wanita yang sangat cantik tampak berpangku tangan dengan guratan kecewa pada wajahnya. Kedua pasang sayap capungnya yang berwarna hijau lembut bergerak-gerak cepat menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang gelisah.

Sang anak yang dipanggilnya Jongie tampak menundukkan kepala dengan bibir mengerucut. Sedikit tidak rela karena diomeli sebenarnya.

"Tapi, Umma~ itu bukan salahku. Ini semua gara-gara anaknya Peri Mawar. Kenapa dia harus membawa-bawa boneka beruangnya itu ketika aku sedang kesal?! Dia 'kan tahu kalau aku suka sekali melampiaskan kemarahan pada boneka beruang saat sedang kesal!"

Hye Kyo, yang merupakan Peri Lili itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala lelah. Yah, itu benar. Sung Jong, putra satu-satunya yang berwajah secantik dirinya ini, memang sedikit berperilaku aneh. Tidak bisa disangkal kalau Sung Jong memiliki dua kepribadian berbeda dibalik sosok cantiknya. Ah, salah, bahkan mungkin, Sung Jong memiliki empat kepribadian berbeda. Percayalah, sisi baiknya hanya mendapat dua-puluh-lima persen bagian dari empat dimensi tersebut.

"Mianhe, Jongie. Tapi kali ini umma harus memberimu hukuman. Kau tahu betapa murkanya Peri Mawar saat melihat anaknya menangis sambil membawa boneka beruang tanpa kepala ke rumah?! Sebenarnya kau apakan boneka itu? Mana kepalanya?"

Dengan malas Sung Jong bergerak ke balik pintu kamarnya, membuka daun pintu tersebut. Hye Kyo hanya bisa menganga lebar saat melihat kepala boneka beruang digantung bak piala kepala rusa hasil berburu oleh anaknya di pintu. Tuh, 'kan, Sung Jong memang aneh.

"Ini!" Sung Jong langsung menyerahkan kepala boneka yang termutilasi itu di hadapan sang umma. Dia agak tidak rela karena menurutnya, setiap 'korban'nya haruslah meninggalkan jejak atau cinderamata untuk kamarnya. Seperti kemarin ketika Sung Jong dengan iseng menganggu burung merak peliharaan raja peri, ia mendapatkan cinderamata lima helai bulu merak tersebut. Dan lihat betapa cantiknya bulu-bulu itu di dalam vas bunga kaca milik Sung Jong sekarang? Ah~ kalau kita bersungguh-sungguh, tidak ada yang sia-sia.

"... karena itu, sekarang kau akan umma kirim ke dunia manusia."

"MWO?!" Sung Jong berteriak keras. Ia tentu tidak mendengarkan perkataan sang umma sebelumnya, namun kata-kata terakhir yang dilontarkan sang umma terdengar mustahil dan... TIDAK MUNGKIN. SUNG JONG TIDAK AKAN KE DUNIA MANUSIA! "Aku tidak mau! Kenapa aku harus ke sana?!"

Hye Kyo menghela nafas, lagi. Huft... ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau membesarkan anak semanis Sung Jong akan melelahkan seperti ini. "Tidak ada bantahan. Ini hukuman. Kau ingat?"

"Tapi, Umma~ bagaimana mungkin aku akan ke dunia manusia? Mereka itu jahat, egois, dan tidak berperasaan. Bagaimana kalau nanti mereka menangkapku? Lalu menjualku ke toko souvenir? Andwee~~~"

"Ya! Berhenti berpura-pura, Anak Nakal. Kau pikir umma akan tertipu? Sekarang ayo ikut umma! Kita ke dunia manusia. Dan berhenti berpikiran konyol. Toko souvenir? Huh, kau kira kita ini gantungan kunci, apa!?" Ucapan Hye Kyo membuat Sung Jong semakin manyun. Namun ia tetap menyambut uluran tangan sang umma padanya.

Mereka bergandengan tangan terbang ke luar rumah pohon, menelusuri Taman Haze yang indah. Beberapa pasang mata menatap kagum kedua ibu dan anak tersebut. Bukanlah rahasia lagi kalau di taman para peri ini, Hye Kyo merupakan peri tercantik. Suatu berkat tersendiri pula karena Sung Jong, sang putera, memiliki wajah cantik yang serupa dengan ibunya.

#########0.0#########

"Kau lihat namja itu? Dia lah yang akan kau lindungi nanti."

Sung Jong mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mengerti. Ia dapat melihat sosok 'namja yang akan dilindungi' olehnya itu kini tengah sibuk memotret. Apa namja itu seorang fotografer?

"Dia fotografer, Umma?"

"Ani. Namanya Kim Myung Soo. Biasa dipanggil L. Dia itu seorang aktor terkenal, kau tahu? Dia sangat hobi mengambil foto. Sebenarnya... dia bercita-cita menjadi seorang fotografer. Sayang, Tuhan berkehendak lain dan menjadikannya aktor."

"Oh," respon Sung Jong singkat. Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Hye Kyo yang masih terlihat sibuk mengamati namja bernama L itu. "Umma~" panggilnya.

Hye Kyo menoleh hanya untuk mendapati ekspresi sang putera yang terlihat sedih. Mata Sung Jong berkaca-kaca, bibirnya juga bergetar. "Waeyo, Chagi? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Sung Jong menggeleng dan menunduk. Satu tangannya yang tidak menggenggam jemari sang umma, bergerak mengusap air matanya yang langsung menetes tidak terkontrol. "A-aku... hiks, akan merindukan umma. Hiks, ti-tidak bisakah aku mendapat hu-hiks, hukuman lain? Hiks, aku ti-tidak i-hiks, ingin jauh dari umma... hiks, kumohon..."

Hye Kyo sebenarnya juga ingin menangis. Oh, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berjauhan dengan putera satu-satunya ini? Tapi dia harus kuat. Ini semua ia lakukan juga untuk kebaikan Sung Jong. Semoga dengan menjalani hukuman ini, Sung Jong akan tumbuh menjadi peri yang dewasa. Sung Jong bukanlah anak kecil lagi. Dia adalah namja dewasa berumur dua-puluh-satu tahun. Sudah waktunya Sung Jong mengerti apa itu 'dewasa' yang sebenarnya.

"Mianhe, Chagi. Umma tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hukuman ini langsung dari raja peri. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, siapa itu peri mawar? Dia melaporkan perbuatanmu pada raja. Maafkan, umma, tapi kali ini kau harus menjalaninya. Oke? Kau tidak perlu cemas, kita bisa berkomunikasi dengan cermin ajaib, 'kan?" ucap Hye Kyo sembari mengusap pelan rambut cokelat halus sang putera.

Sung Jong masih menangis, namun ia mengangguk dengan bibir bergetar menatap Hye Kyo. Dalam kesempatan lain, Hye Kyo pastilah akan berteriak histeris mengagumi betapa lucu dan menggemaskan puteranya saat ini. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukan Hye Kyo hanyalah menangkup kedua pipi Sung Jong, mengecup keningnya lama, kedua pipi, dan terakhir... bibir Sung Jong yang sangat Hye Kyo kagumi ketebalannya.

"Umma akan merindukanmu. Sangat. Pai-pai, Nae Saranghaneun Aegya~"

Bwushhh~

Tubuh Hye Kyo menghilang ditelan kabut putih. Sung Jong hanya mampu mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah sembari terisak. Ia ingin sekali menyusul sang umma. Tapi... inilah yang ummanya inginkan. Sung Jong tahu itu. Karena hal apapun yang Hye Kyo lakukan, pastilah untuk kebaikannya.

"Baiklah, Kim Myung Soo, L, siapapun kau, aku akan menaklukkanmu!" kata Sung Jong berapi-api, berseru tidak nyambung dengan yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Hei, bukankah ummamu menyuruh untuk melindungi namja itu?! Kenapa kau ingin menaklukkannya? -.-"

\(o.o)/\(0.0)/

L adalah tipe manusia pemalas sebenarnya. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat namja tampan itu terbangun di pagi hari kecuali teriakan membahana sang manager. Namun... ada yang salah pada pagi ini. Sama sekali tidak ada teriakan, ataupun dorongan semena-mena dengan kaki. L terbangun. Ia terbangun karena... ah, mimpikah? Ia mendengar suara lembut seseorang memanggilnya berulang kali. L juga merasakan sentuhan halus pada rambutnya. Itu... mimpi, 'kan?

"Selamat pagi, Kim Myung Soo~ Oh, akhirnya kau bangun juga! Aku sempat berpikir kalau kau tadi itu mati. Ah, perkenalkan, aku Lee Sung Jong, si Peri Bunga Cherry. Mulai hari ini, aku akan menjadi peri pelindungmu. Mohon bantuannya~"

SSSIIIIIIIINNNGGGGG-

Rahang L seolah jatuh. Benarkah apa yang disaksikan oleh mata-kepalanya ini? Makhluk mini bersayap? Mini dress pink? Berpita?! Dan apa tadi katanya? PERI?!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" L berteriak histeris dan...

BRUK!

Namja tampan itu kembali ti-eh, pingsan lebih tepatnya.

#######0.0#########

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah memakai kemeja hitam itu?! Sudah kubilang 'kan, harusnya kau pakai yang biru!"

L mematut penampilannya di cermin. Tangannya bergerak memperbaiki ikatan dasi yang dirasanya belum benar. Ia benar-benar mengabaikan si peri. Berlagak seolah-olah makhluk mini itu tidak berada di sana, duduk dengan angkuh di atas botol parfumnya.

Sung Jong yang sadar sepenuhnya kalau saat ini dirinya tengah diabaikan, merengut kesal. Si cantik itu kemudian terbang mendekati L. Debu berkilauan terbang mengikuti kepakan sayap capung pinknya.

"YA! Kau mengabaikanku? Kau dengar aku, tidak?!" jerit si peri, melayang di depan wajah L. Namun namja tampan itu tidak bergeming dan tetap mematuti cermin seakan tubuh Sung Jong tembus pandang. Tidak terlihat.

Benar-benar menyebalkan. Kalau saja kekuatan Sung Jong bisa digunakan untuk menyakiti namja di hadapannya ini, maka akan ia lakukan. _Sayang seribu sayang_, Sung Jong hanya bisa menciptakan keajaiban dengan tujuan kebaikan. Ah! Tapi... tanpa sihir, ia seharusnya bisa menyakiti L, 'kan!?

_'Hehehehe~'_

L bergidik ngeri. Dari tadi dia berpura-pura tidak melihat si peri. Berharap kalau makhluk mini yang... err... cantik itu, hanyalah ilusi semata. _'Yah, aku pasti kelelahan.'_ Itulah yang selalu direnungkan L semenjak dirinya terbangun dari pingsan tadi. Ia akan berpura-pura tidak melihat makhluk itu. Tetapi... apa yang disaksikannya sekarang? Si peri cantik... menyeringai _evil_? Kenapa?

"Oh... jadi kau tidak melihatku, eoh? Kalau begitu..." Sung Jong menggantung kalimatnya. Secara perlahan ia mendekati mata kanan L. Sung Jong menyadari betul perubahan wajah namja bermata tajam itu saat dirinya mendekat. Beraninya berpura-pura tidak melihatnya!?

BUG!

"AAAKKKKKKHHHHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" L menjerit keras. Pasalnya, Sung Jong dengan sekuat tenaga melayangkan tendangan pada bola matanya! Itu sangat menyakitkan!

"HAHAHAHA! Rasakan! Sudah kuduga kau bisa melihatku!"

"AKH! Apa maumu, MAKHLUK SIALAN?!" teriak L jengkel. Matanya berair parah karena perih. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan memerah seperti kena infeksi.

"Huh! Aku ini peri, bukan makhluk sialan. Sudah kubilangkan, aku di sini bertugas untuk melindungimu. Kenapa kau masih bertanya? Apa kau dungu?!"

"Apanya yang melindungi!? KAU BARU SAJA MENYAKITIKU! AKH..."

Ucapan L membuat Sung Jong tertegun. _'Benar juga, yah,'_ pikirnya linglung. Dia jadi lupa dengan tujuannya ke dunia manusia. Alhasil, sekarang peri manis itu hanya bisa nyengir, "hehehe, mianhe~ sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan menyembuhkan matamu. Ne?"

L mengintip dari balik telapak tangannya. Ia sangsi kalau makhluk itu bisa menyembuhkannya. Bagaimana kalau nanti ia malah melakukan hal yang lebih parah? Mencolok mata, misalnya?

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mencolok matamu. Aku hanya akan menyembuhkannya. Yaksok!" Sung Jong seolah mengetahui apa yang L pikirkan tentangnya. Oh, atau memang dia bisa membaca pikiran? Molla~

Meskipun ragu, L akhirnya membiarkan wajahnya terekspos jelas di depan Sung Jong. "Cepat sembuhkan. Aku ada pertemuan. Awas kalau semakin parah. Akan kumasukkan ke dalam toples kau, Serangga!" ancamnya sadis.

Senyuman dan wajah ramah si peri langsung hilang. Berganti dengan delikan mata tajam dan bibir mengerucut. Tidak terima rasanya dipanggil 'serangga'. Memang, sayap dan ukuran tubuh Sung Jong lebih-kurang menyerupai capung, tapi... dia tidak harus dipanggil serangga 'kan? Itu. Sangat. Kejam.

Beruntunglah kau, Myung Soo, karena Sung Jong tidak bisa menyakitimu dengan ilmu sihirnya. Kalau bisa, si cantik itu pastilah akan merubahmu menjadi makhluk yang paling menjijikkan di dunia ini! Ulat bulu, misalnya.

"Kemarikan matamu!" perintah Sung Jong ketus. L tidak peduli dan dengan angkuh menyodorkan wajahnya.

L dapat melihat sang peri dari jarak sedekat ini. Meskipun sedikit kabur karena air mata. L melihat bagaimana peri itu menutup kedua mata besarnya yang berwarna cokelat terang, L dapat melihat ketika bibir pink yang tebal si peri bergerak seperti mengucapkan sebuah mantra.

_Cantik..._

_ Kenapa makhluk ini cantik sekali?_

_ Suaranya juga..._

Pandangan L turun ke bawah. Peri itu terlihat menggemaskan dalam balutan mini dress pinknya. Hanya saja... apakah dada yeoja serata itu? Dia ini... yeoja, 'kan? Baru saja L ingin bertanya saat dilihatnya si peri melakukan pergerakan lain. Bibir pink tebal itu mengerucut, seolah hendak menantang seseorang untuk menciumnya. Lalu kedua tangan si peri terbuka di bawah dagunya. Dengan gerakan lembut si peri menghembuskan nafas ke mata kanan L yang memerah.

Sosok makhluk cantik yang awalnya kabur kini terlihat jelas di mata L. Matanya sembuh seketika. Umm, jadi ini bukan ilusi, kalau begitu.

"Bagaimana?" Sung Jong bertanya setelah menunggu L yang dari tadi tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa selain mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"O-oh, eh... ku-kurasa sudah tidak apa-apa. Hehehe~"

"Uh! Kau ini. Kalau begitu cepatlah bersiap-siap! Bukannya tadi kau bilang ada pertemuan?"

L hanya mengangguk meskipun agak linglung. Dan kenapa jantungnya berdebar? Omo... kenapa peri ini tidak juga menjauh dari wajahnya?!

Sung Jong yang merasa ditatapi, memiringkan kepala heran sembari berkacak pinggang. "YA! Kenapa kau malah bengong, eoh? Apa jangan-jangan, matamu masih sakit?"

"Oh, a-anieyo. Mataku baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah pergi! Bagaimana kalau kau terlambat?" Entah kenapa Sung Jong merasa seperti ibunya L saja. Namja itu seperti bocah. Selain bermulut pedas, orangnya juga linglungan. Huft... tugas Sung Jong melindungi bocah aneh ini tidak akan mudah.

#########0.0##########

"CUKUP!" bentak Sung Jong membahana. L yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya sontak terlonjak kaget dan tersedak. Untunglah dia cepat-cepat meminum air hingga tidak perlu menderita karena steak yang dimakannya tersangkut di tenggorokan.

"YA! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak?!"

Sung Jong yang tadinya duduk dengan tenang di atas bunga hiasan meja makan, akhirnya terbang mendekati L dan berkacak pinggang. "Aku risih, tahu! Kenapa dari tadi kau mencuri pandang ke arahku?! Kalau ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, katakan saja."

Wajah L sontak memerah. Bagus, dia ketahuan. Memang benar seharian ini matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok si peri. Bahkan saat melaksanakan rapat dengan produser dan menjalani syuting pun, L selalu menyempatkan diri menolehkan mata untuk mencari keberadaan peri pelindungnya tersebut.

"Ya! Kenapa kau melamun lagi? Ayo jawab, ada apa?" Entah kenapa berbicara dengan suara tinggi seolah menjadi kebiasaan Sung Jong saat ini.

L menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dia sendiri juga bingung kenapa bisa bersikap aneh seperti ini. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan, sosok Sung Jong si Peri lah yang terlalu...

"AH! Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Kau... yeoja atau namja?" Akhirnya hanya pertanyaan remeh seperti ini yang terlontar dari mulut L.

Sung Jong memiringkan kepala. L menatapinya seharian hanya karena bingung dengan jenis kelaminnya? Ck, dasar namja aneh!

"Aku ini namja! Kenapa?"

"MWO?! Lalu... kenapa kau berpakaian seperti yeoja?"

Kali ini Sung Jong mengatup mulutnya rapat. Hal itu pulalah yang menjadi pertanyaan di benaknya. Tepat setelah beberapa menit ummanya menghilang di balik kabut, tiba-tiba pakaian Sung Jong berubah dan... Puf! Jadilah ia seperti yeoja sekarang. Mini dress pinknya bukan masalah besar, tapi pita pink lembut chiffon-nya? Sung Jong merasa seperti badut dari parade karnaval saja. Dan yang lebih membuat kesal lagi, kenapa rambutnya jadi ikut panjang juga? Ini panaaaaasssssssss!

"Kkkkkk, atau jangan-jangan... kau ini namja yang suka _crossdress_, ya? Hahaha, hobimu aneh juga!" ledek L memutuskan lamunan Sung Jong. Peri cantik itu langsung menatapnya kesal, seakan ingin membunuh namja tampan di hadapannya.

"Sikkeuro! Aku memakai ini karena punya alasan khusus. Aku tidak perlu memberitahukannya padamu! Kau pikir kau siapa?! Huh!"

Bwusshh~

Makhluk mini di hadapan L langsung menghilang, meninggalkan kabut berwarna putih yang berputar.

"Ukh, dia kabur, eoh? Dasar serangga!"

#########0.0#########

"Alasan khusus? Kau bercanda?! Hahaha, umma hanya iseng saja. sudah lama umma ingin melihatmu berpakaian begitu. Menurutmu bagaimana? Yeppeoji?"

Urat bersimpang empat muncul pada dahi Sung Jong yang mulus. Peri cantik itu tidak pernah menyangka kalau ummanya yang cantik luar biasa, bisa bertingkah kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. "Umma, aku ini namja! Baju dan rambut ini menyebalkan! Aku tidak suka! Aku mau umma merubahnya sekarang juga!"

Dari cermin di hadapannya, Sung Jong dapat melihat kalau sang umma di seberang sana terkikik geli. Sungguh, Hye Kyo begitu menikmati hal ini! " Tidak bisa. Kau harus seperti itu sampai tugasmu selesai. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana namja itu? Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, 'kan?"

Sung Jong merengut kesal. Jelas sekali ummanya tengah mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. "Ukh, tentu saja aku melaksanakan tugasku dengan baik. Tapi umma, namja itu menyebalkan. Masa dia memanggilku 'serangga'?" Sung Jong kembali menjadi dirinya, si anak manja yang sering mengadu pada ibunya.

Hye Kyo malah tertawa keras. Tanpa Sung Jong melapor pun, dia sudah mengetahuinya. Karena bagaimanapun Hye Kyo ingin puteranya dewasa, tetap saja dirinya cemas sehingga meninggalkan makhluk pengintai sejenis laba-laba di rumah Myung Soo.

"Hahahaha, geure? Anak umma banyak bersabar, ne~"

"Ukh, sebenarnya kenapa namja itu perlu dilindungi segala? Dari yang kulihat, dia tidak kekurangan apapun, Umma."

Hye Kyo tersenyum atas kepolosan sang anak. Ia menatap mata Sung Jong lurus, serius namun tetap berhiaskan senyuman. "Kau tahu apa itu kesepian, Sayang? Banyak orang yang mengakhiri hidupnya karena itu. Itulah yang dialami Myung Soo. Dia kesepian. Tidak punya teman. Myung Soo memiliki ibu, tapi... wanita itu bersikap dingin dan terlalu tegas hingga membuat Myung Soo tidak tahu apa itu rasanya disayangi," jelas Hye Kyo panjang lebar. Membuat putera cantiknya terdiam dan merenung.

Sung Jong tahu benar apa itu 'kesepian'. Ia tidak perlu melihat jauh-jauh untuk mengerti akan hal tersebut. Umma-nya lah yang dibicarakan dalam hal ini. Hye Kyo telah menjadi _single parent_ untuk Sung Jong saat dirinya masih berumur satu tahun. Sang appa telah pergi menghadap sang pencipta. Walaupun selama ini ummanya terlihat ceria, namun sewaktu-waktu Sung Jong akan menemukannya menangis diam-diam. Hingga sekarang Sung Jong hanya bisa melihat gambaran kabur bila membayangkan seperti apa rupa appa-nya? Benarkah bayangannya mengenai sentuhan sang appa pada kulitnya itu? Apakah appa-nya orang baik?

"Jadi, kau temani Myung Soo ya, Sayang?"

"Ne, Umma." Sung Jong tersenyum kecil saat sang umma melambaikan tangan selamat tinggal padanya. Permukaan kaca kembali memantulkan bayangan cantik Sung Jong. Meskipun bayangan yang sebelumnya terlihat marah itu, sekarang berganti dengan wajah sendu. Satu tarikan senyum sedih menghiasi kemudian.

"Jeongmal gumawoyo, Nae Saranghaneun Eomma~"

\(o.o)/\(0.0)/

"Ya! Cepat katakan, apa keinginanmu?!" Sung Jong tidak henti-hentinya mengikuti kemanapun Myung Soo pergi. Namja tampan itu bahkan sempat berteriak marah saat ia mengikutinya ke kamar mandi.

"YA! Berhenti mengikutiku, Serangga! Kau ini kenapa sih, dari tadi menanyai keinginanku terus?!"

Si peri cantik berhenti terbang mengekori Myung Soo. Ia melayang di atas salah satu piala yang pernah aktor tampan itu terima. Sebenarnya postur Sung Jong yang melipat kedua tangan serta bibir mengerucut dan pipi menggembung adalah hal paling menggemaskan yang pernah L lihat, tetapi namja tampan itu bertahan dengan raut wajah jengkelnya, beusaha balas mengintimidasi tatapan tajam—cute—si peri padanya.

"Aku 'kan hanya menanyai keinginanmu. Tinggal menjawab saja apa susahnya, sih!?" gerutu Sung Jong sebal.

Myung Soo menyipitkan mata, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada si peri. "Kau yakin bisa mengabulkannya?" tanyanya menantang, membuat sang peri menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu. Katakan saja, akan kukabulkan. Tapi tidak, bila kau ingin aku pergi dari sisimu. Sebelum kau bahagia, aku akan tetap bersamamu."

Blush~

Entah kenapa ucapan namja cantik itu malah membuat wajah Myung Soo panas. Terus di sisinya sampai ia bahagia? Oh, Cantik~ kau yakin?

"Kau ingin apa? Cepat katakan!"

"Mmm..." Myung Soo terlihat berpikir sejenak. Ngomong-ngomong soal keinginan... Ah! Bukankah Myung Soo menginginkan SLR terbaru itu? Assa! "Aku ingin kamera SLR terbaru. Kau bisa mengabulkannya?"

Hah? Kamera? Bukankah yang ada di lemari kaca milik L itu semuanya kamera? Namja ini sedang menguji kekuatan Sung Jong, ya!? "YA! Kenapa kau ingin kamera?! Kau tidak lihat lemari kacamu itu hampir pecah karena diisi kamera?!"

"Huh. Sudah kuduga kau itu cuma serangga bermulut besar. Kalau tidak bisa mengabulkan, ya, sudah!" dengus L ketus. Kata-katanya membuat darah Sung Jong mendidih saja.

_'Sabar... sabar...'_ Sung Jong mewanti-wanti hatinya. Berharap ia tidak kembali lepas kendali dan melakukan tindakan ekstrim. Buang jauh-jauh pikiran untuk mengambil pisau dapur dan merobek mulut L. "Ara, ara, akan kukabulkan! Kamera SLR terbaru 'kan?"

L tidak kuasa menahan senyum kemenangannya. _'SLR terbaru~'_ dendang namja itu dalam hati.

Seolah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini, Myung Soo terdiam dengan khusyuk mengamati wajah sang peri yang berkonsentrasi sambil memejamkan mata. Saat si peri menutup mata sambil membacakan mantra dengan suara pelan, L berjanji tidak akan pernah melewatkan saat-saat seperti ini. Ia akan mengagumi kecantikan sang peri sampai puas. Tidak bisa dihindari hal ini akan menjadi kebiasaan L nantinya.

Kali ini Sung Jong tidak menghembuskan nafasnya. Makhluk manis itu hanya menggerakkan tangan dan menunjuk ke satu arah, tepatnya ke kasur L. Kabut putih dan cahaya berkilauan tiba-tiba terselubung di antara bed cover putih dan...

Poff~

Mata L terbelalak lebar saat dilihatnya benda yang menjadi incarannya akhir-akhir ini hingga rela memohon-mohon pada sang manager meskipun ditolak terus, sekarang tergeletak dengan indahnya di tempat tidur.

SLR terbaru!

L kemudian beralih menatap Sung Jong yang melayang di sebelah SLR terbaru tersebut.

"Bagaimana?" ucap sang peri angkuh sembari menaikkan dagu. Yang ditanya malah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya mengangguk dengan tampang bodoh dan rahang turun.

Jadi... serang – eh, maksudnya peri kerdil ini benar-benar bisa mengabulkan segala permintaannya?! _That's awesome~ khekhekhe..._

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Tidak semua permintaanmu bisa kukabulkan. Arasso?!" Sung Jong lagi-lagi seolah mengetahui apa yang saat ini L pikirkan.

_Buuuuuu~_ baru juga L berpikir kalau si serangga peri ini luar biasa, eh... ternyata memang tidak ada gunanya. Ekhem, tidak sepenuhnya tidak ada gunanya, sih...

"HAHAHAHA, terserah! Kalau begitu, AYO KITA JALAN-JALAN, PERI SERANGGA!"

"YAK! AKU PERI BUNGA CHERRY! JIGULLE?!"

#######0.0########

Begitu kecil...

Cantik...

Putih...

Oh, kenapa bibirnya bisa berbentuk seperti itu? Apa dia pernah berciuman? Apa bibir itu pernah mendesa –

Plak!

Sadar, Kim Myung Soo! Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Sejak kapan kau jadi yadong begini?! Asdfghjklcfdfjmxru...

'Dunia manusia memang penuh dengan orang gila!'

Itulah pendapat Sung Jong saat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat bagaimana L bersikap seperti orang tidak waras, bergumam tidak jelas dan menampar pipinya sendiri pada akhirnya.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan kegilaanmu?" tegur Sung Jong setelah dirinya mendekat dan duduk di atas kamera SLR terbaru yang sedang L genggam. Namja tampan tersebut tentu saja kaget karena objek yang sedari tadi diamatinya secara diam-diam, sekarang malah berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Mwo?"

"Huft~ kau sadar tidak, dari tadi kau itu seperti orang gila yang berbicara sendiri. Memangnya apa yang pikirkan? Bukankah kau ke tempat ini untuk memotret?"

Myung Soo menatap si peri kecil malas. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia jadi diomeli? Seberapapun imutnya makhluk ini, kalau mengomel tetap saja membuat orang lain kesal, ya?!

"Huh, aku malas. Tidak ada objek yang menarik."

"Benarkah?" Sung Jong mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar. Memang sih, apanya yang bagus dari taman bermain kecil di siang hari yang panas seperti ini? Anak-anak juga tidak akan datang ke tempat seperti ini. Salahkan L dan kepopularitasannya sebagai aktor, dia tidak bisa dengan bebas pergi kemanapun ia mau. "Kau mau kubawa ke tempat lain?"

Mata L terbelalak, tertarik. "Kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo katakan, kau ingin kemana?"

"Mmm... siang-siang panas seperti ini... bagusnya ke padang bunga yang ada pohon berteduhnya."

"Oke."

Tanpa aba-aba, dalam sekejap L sudah tidak lagi berdiri di tanah tandus dengan pemandangan taman membosankan. Bunga liar bermekaran di mana-mana, rumput hijau, angin berhembus pelan dan oh, langit biru tanpa awan?

"Kau suka?"

L tersenyum. Rasanya begitu cengeng, tapi... ia ingin menangis. "Ne, aku suka."

Deg.

Si peri mungil terbelalak saat dilihatnya mata yang selalu menatap tajam itu, kini berkilauan tergenang oleh air mata. "Y-ya, kau kenapa? Kau menangis?"

L terkekeh dan mengusap matanya, "a-aniya, aku sedikit alergi serbuk bunga. Makanya mataku perih dan berair."

Bohong. L sedang berbohong. Sung Jong tahu itu, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak lebih bertanya. Cepat atau lambat L pasti akan berbagi dengannya. Pasti.

"Ya, sudah. Cepat ambil foto sana. Kau sudah dapat inspirasi, 'kan?"

"Ne."

Sung Jong hanya memperhatikan L pergi menjauh dari pohon oak tempat mereka berteduh menuju segerombolan bunga liar. Peri kecil ini lebih memilih duduk santai di atas kelopak bunga liar yang juga berlindung dari teriknya matahari di bawah pohon oak. Tanpa ia sadari, kamera L saat ini tengah mengarah padanya.

Tidak bermaksud apa-apa, L hanya penasaran, apakah peri kecil itu bisa masuk ke dalam lensa? Jarak yang cukup jauh sekiranya bukan masalah besar bagi kamera canggih, maka L mempertajam fokusnya dan... voila! Sosok imut dan cantik, kecil, kini telah menguasai lensa kamera. Sepertinya L harus mengakui kalau si serangga mini itu adalah peri. Lihatlah betapa mempesonanya sosok mini yang tengah duduk pada kelopak bunga liar berwarna kuning cerah itu. Sung Jong saat ini benar-benar terlihat seperti dirinya yang sesungguhnya, si peri bunga.

Klik, klik, klik~

Jangan salahkan L kalau ia terpesona dan mengabadikan objek indah itu dengan kameranya. Salahkan saja jiwa fotografernya yang tidak bisa tinggal diam bila sudah menemukan objek hidup yang menarik mata.

\(o.o)/\(0.0)/

L adalah aktor yang terkenal dengan keprofesionalannya dalam bekerja. Namja tampan tersebut bahkan tidak pernah terlambat datang ke lokasi syuting. Singkat kata, selain berbakat dalam akting, L juga merupakan sosok yang kompeten. Dia tidak akan pernah mencampur-adukkan urusan pribadinya dengan pekerjaan. Hal ini pulalah yang menjadikan L sebagai aktor kesayangan para sutradara terkenal.

"L-kun, anda melakukannya dengan baik. Arigatougozaimatsu!" Lelaki paruh baya keturunan Jepang itu membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali di hadapan L. Suatu tanda penghormatan besar yang selalu disimbolkan oleh orang Jepang.

L balas tersenyum ramah dan membungkuk juga. Tiga tahun sudah ia menjajaki karir di Jepang, selain di Korea tentunya, L tahu betul segala tata krama yang berlaku di Negeri Matahari Terbit ini. "Saya juga senang bekerja sama dengan sutradara hebat seperti anda, Tn. Takamura."

"Hahahaha, saya harap kita dapat melakukan kerjasama lagi dilain kesempatan. Saya akan sangat senang."

Setelah berbicara dengan sang sutradara dan undur diri, L langsung celingukan, melihat kesana-kemari seolah mencari sesuatu. Sebenarnya hal ini sudah dilakukan namja bermata tajam tersebut sedari tadi. Siapa lagi yang dicarinya kalau bukan si Peri Serangga Cantik. Entah kemanalah perginya makhluk mempesona itu. Terakhir kali mereka bertatap muka adalah saat sarapan tadi pagi di restoran hotel. Selebihnya, L tidak melihat makhluk itu lagi.

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama dengan sang peri, dan L bisa dikategorikan pada tahap kronis 'kecanduan'. Bukan kecanduan obat terlarang, ini lebih pada kecanduan semu yang tidak kalah menyiksanya. Mungkin Kim Myung Soo sudah gila. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan makhluk mini itu? Ia bahkan tidak bisa duduk tenang bila belum menangkap sosok si peri di matanya.

Gerak-gerik L terasa mencurigakan di mata sang manager. Ia mendekat untuk menegurnya. "Myung Soo-ah, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Dari tadi kuperhatikan, sepertinya kau sedang mencari sesuatu. Kau mencari apa? Mau kubantu?"

"Oh, eh... tidak, Hyung. Sepertinya aku lupa menaruh di mana headphone-ku," kilah L tersenyum canggung. Dia tidak mungkin bilang kalau dia tengah mencari manusia mini bersayap capung, 'kan? Lagipula, hanya L yang bisa melihat sosok Sung Jong.

"Ish, kau ini, dasar ceroboh! Sudah, cepat ke van sana. Kita ada jadwal besok pagi jam 8. Segeralah tidur. Aku tidak mau kau _collapse_ karena kelelahan nanti."

"Ne, Hyung."

Tidak biasanya seorang Kim Myung Soo yang super keras kepala menurut begitu saja. Sang manajer sampai menganga melihat L dengan patuhnya masuk ke dalam van hitam mereka. _'Ish~ bocah itu sebenarnya kenapa?!'_

"Kau mencariku, ya?"

L menatap tidak percaya saat dilihatnya makhluk yang sedari tadi membuatnya uring-uringan, ternyata tengah duduk santai pada sandaran jok mobil. "YA! Ternyata kau di sini! Kupikir kau menghilang kemana. Jangan membuat orang lain cemas, Pabbo!" semprot L marah. Maklum, dia sebenarnya senang bisa menemukan Sung Jong. Hanya saja dia gengsi untuk mengatakannya terang-terangan.

"Aish, aku tidak harus mengikutimu kemana-mana, 'kan?! Kau pikir peri tidak bisa lelah? Terbang itu butuh tenaga yang banyak, tahu! Blablablabla~" Dan Sung Jong adalah rajanya mengomel. Meskipun L sudah berulang kali membuat catatan di otaknya untuk tidak memancing kecerewetan si peri, tapi tetap saja ia lupa hingga harus menerima omelan seperti saat sekarang ini. "Dan, jangan seenaknya menyuruhku memakai pita-pita menjijikkan ini! Aku tidak suka!" Sung Jong masih mengomel, bahkan, sudah menyerempet kemana-mana. Membuat L semakin cemberut saja. Memang, apa salahnya kalau L menginginkan si peri memakai gaun-gaun beserta pita yang ia pesan khusus? Dan jangan tanya darimana seorang Kim Myung Soo bisa memesan gaun-gaun beserta pita mini yang lucu-lucu tersebut.

"Kau pikir aku ini boneka barbie yang bisa kau dandani seenaknya!? Ya, jawab aku! Jangan diam saja!" bentak Sung Jong kesal sendiri karena L hanya berdiam diri menatapnya.

"Bagaimana aku mau menjawab kalau kau mengomel terus?"

Pertanyaan L akhirnya membuat si peri mini diam. Kedua tangannya bergerak memperbaiki letak pita berbahan chiffon biru pastel yang dikiranya mungkin saja sedikit miring akibat mengomeli L tadi. Melihat aksi tersebut, membuat L ingin tertawa saja. Sung Jong bilang tidak suka gaun-gaun beserta pita darinya? Oh, lalu kenapa setiap kali ia memergoki peri cantik itu mengelus dan mengagumi benda-benda tersebut di cermin?

"Kau sendiri yang bilang 'kan, aku bisa meminta apapun selama itu bukan suatu hal yang mustahil."

"Iya, tapi kenapa kau meminta hal konyol seperti ini, sih? Aku bukan boneka, ara?!"

"Huh, siapa juga yang bilang kau itu boneka? Kau itu 'serangga'. Ingat?!"

Nyut.

Sungguh, kata-kata L membuat telinga si peri berdengung. Sampai kapan sih, manusia menyebalkan ini akan mengatainya 'serangga'? Ah, ingin rasanya Sung Jong mengomeli L lagi. Kali ini harus sampai puas. Namun sayang, si manajer sudah masuk ke dalam van dan duduk di sebelah L. Yang bisa Sung Jong lakukan hanya menatap tajam sang aktor—yang malah balas menyeringai padanya—selama perjalan pulang mereka ke hotel.

#######0.0##########

"... ne, Umma. Saranghae~"

Senyuman melengkung tertarik di sudut bibir Sung Jong. Tidak bisa dipungkiri betapa sayangnya namja cantik tersebut pada sang umma. Ia akan merasa lebih baik setelah berkomunikasi lewat cermin dengan ummanya. Wajah Hye Kyo yang cantik, bagaimana mungkin tidak bisa membuat siapapun merasa tenang bila melihatnya? Kategorikanlah Sung Jong adalah tipe _mother complex_ sejati.

Dan Myung Soo selalu memperhatikan hal ini, bagaimana Sung Jong terlihat bahagia setelah berbicara dengan ummanya. Pada awalnya Myung Soo sempat mengira betapa narsisnya si peri karena terus-terusan menatap kaca, namun ternyata ia salah besar. Yang dilihat Sung Jong bukanlah kaca biasa, melainkan kaca ajaib yang digunakan peri manis tersebut untuk berkomunikasi dengan ummanya. Setelah mengetahui hal ini, terbersit hal lain, Myung Soo sedikit cemburu, pasalnya Sung Jong tidak pernah bicara dan tersenyum semanis itu padanya. Bagaimana bisa tersenyum kalau Myung Soo selalu menyulut kemarahan si peri cantik dengan komentar-komentar menyebalkannya?

"Seperti apa rupa ummamu?"

Sung Jong melirik L yang duduk dan menyandar di kepala ranjang. Bukannya segera tidur, namja itu malah mengotak-atik kamera SLR-nya.

"Ummaku? Kau hanya perlu membayangkan aku dalam versi yeoja. Hanya saja jauh lebih cantik. Semua penghuni negeri peri sering berkata begitu."

"Oh, geure? Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu dalam baju namja. Apakah kau yang sekarang ini terlihat persis dengannya?"

Kata-kata L membuat Sung Jong berpikir sejenak. Memang benar, dia tidak pernah berpakaian sebagai namja di hadapan L. "Mmm... kurang-lebih iya. Tapi rambut ummaku sedikit lebih pendek dari rambutku yang sekarang. Ummaku juga memiliki poni yang menutupi dahinya. Kalau rambutku yang dulu sih... lumayan panjang juga. Sebatas leher, berponi panjang... Eh? Kenapa aku jadi membicarakan diriku?! Hahahaha, pokoknya ummaku sangat cantik! Kalau kau melihatnya, kau pasti akan jatuh cinta. Ah, tapi jangan. Kau tidak boleh mendekati ummaku, ara?!"

L hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapi omongan Sung Jong yang menggebu-gebu. Bersemangat sekali kalau sudah membicarakan ibunya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ne?"

"Seperti apa rupa ummamu?"

Butuh lima detik untuk namja tampan itu menjawab, "mmm... ummaku? Dia cantik, tentu saja."

Hening.

"Itu saja?" Sung Jong benar-benar tidak puas akan jawaban pendek yang L lontarkan. Bagaimana mungkin kau mendeskripsikan sosok yang melahirkanmu semudah itu?

"Ya... mmm.. ummaku adalah tipe wanita mandiri yang tegas. Dia juga suka mengatur," L menghela nafas sejenak, ia baru sadar kalau tadi menahan nafasnya. "Tidak banyak yang kuketahui mengenai beliau."

Ekspresi L membuat Sung Jong kembali teringat akan pembicaraannya dengan sang umma. Inilah L sesungguhnya, bocah kesepian yang kurang kasih sayang. Mungkin inilah saatnya si peri pelindung benar-benar melaksanakan tugas yang sebenarnya?

"Mmm... bagaimana dengan appamu?"

Sung Jong terbang mendekat. Peri kecil tersebut berdiri di atas kamera dalam genggaman L.

"Appaku? Beliau meninggal saat usiaku sekitar... mmm.. sembilan tahun."

"Oh, kalau begitu kita sama. Appaku juga sudah meninggal. Saat aku masih keciiiiillll sekali. Kau tahu? Entah kenapa aku bisa membayangkan sentuhannya saat aku bayi dulu. Mungkin ini semacam ikatan batin, kurasa." Sung Jong tersenyum bahagia sembari menutup mata. Mencoba membayangkan sentuhan sang ayah pada rambutnya. Entah itu hanya mimpi ataukah fatamorgana semata.

Tidak dapat dipercaya, kenapa makhluk kecil dihadapannya ini bisa tersenyum sebahagia itu? Bukankah apa yang diceritakan bibir pink itu suatu hal yang menyakitkan? Terlalu menyakitkan ketika kita membawa sesuatu yang semu ke dalam realita.

Saat Sung Jong membuka mata, ia dikagetkan dengan wajah L yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Namja tampan itu menatapnya lurus, sangat dalam hingga membakar kedua pipi putih Sung Jong.

Deg, deg, deg, deg~

Eh?

Kenapa Sung Jong jadi gugup? Bukankah mereka sudah sering saling menatap? Oh, tidak dalam konteks menatap seperti ini. Mereka biasanya menatap seolah mengeluarkan laser api, saling bertarung, dan membunuh dengan tatapan. Kali ini sangat berbeda. Mata tajam L seolah tengah menyelidik, membaca apa yang sekiranya Sung Jong pikirkan. Terlalu dalam dan menjebak. Segera Sung Jong membuang mukanya.

"Y-ya, kenapa kau melihatku begitu?"

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban dari L. Dan Sung Jong terbelalak saat dirasakannya seseorang menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepalanya (dalam konteks ini hanya menyentuh dengan permukaan telunjuk). Siapa lagi kalau bukan L. Namun namja tampan itu tidak berkata apa-apa selain tersenyum lembut.

Blush~

Sung Jong tidak mengerti kenapa wajahnya memerah. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya berdebar-debar. Namun satu yang ia mengerti, telah terjadi sesuatu dengan hatinya. Sesuatu yang hangat, nyaman, dan... benarkah ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya? Lupakan. Ini cuma perandaian.

**TBC**

NB: Gak bisa banyak omong ni, Readers-nim~ Klo gtu, RCL JUSEYO~~~~~ m(_ _)m


End file.
